


kiddo headcanons

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [3]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Kids AU, basically hcs from when they met they're cute ok, headcanons, sorry not an actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: a few kid michael and jeremy hcs i thought people would like!!





	kiddo headcanons

✩ they met in kindergarten when jeremy fuckin wiped this bully out for michael. so michael was totally nerdy even as a little kid he had the Chub™ and these glasses the size of half his face and he got teased and jeremy just hated seeing that everyday?? so he just goes and stands in front of michael and kicks the bully in the shins. he was sent to counseling for a week totally worth it

✩ michael was in awe of jeremy and latched onto him after that. the bully also gained a mutual respect for jeremy and never messed with him or michael again (cause jesus that beanpole can kick)

✩ they had a sorta han and chewy relationship; jeremy didn't really like talking but michael always knew what he wanted. ("jeremy what's wrong?" michael: "he's had to pee for like a half an hour but everyone ignored him cmon ms. teacher lady)

✩ michael's mom always would pack those mini oreos for him and jeremy would always want some cause he never gets oreos so michael starts sneaking an extra packet out for jeremy. (michael's mom totally knows but never stops him cause that's so cute??)

✩ they make fun of the stories at story time and make their own, better versions ("abby bought an apple? no she bought a laser gun. how else is she gonna save the world from her alien neighbor?")

✩ jeremy loved drawing (aka scribbling) on literally anything. he comes home with little stars and smiley faces all up his arms. michael passes out when they get home and jeremy will happily busy himself with drawing on michael's back or stomach. ("JEREMY IVE GOT A SPACESHIP ON MY TUMMY ITS A SIGN!!!!")

✩ a solid 25% of jeremys anxiety came from michael he causes a lot of trouble like,, he'll steal literally everyone's food and it's not even like "im gonna take this" he just sees it and is like "oh sweet" while jeremy is like "MICHAEL PUT IT BACK"

✩ the little kiddos falling asleep on beanbag chairs that could swallow them they're so big

✩ michael proudly tells everyone jeremy is his best friend. he doesn't really talk to others unless he needs to but you bet he'll drag jeremy around by the hand yelling "everyone look at my best friend!!!!!"

✩ their parents are so happy cause the boys have always been loners but now they've got a best friend and the pair is inseparable and happy

✩ they def created their own secret handshake and secret language they can both write in with ease

✩ michael was determined to create a tree house with jeremy so they hauled two pieces of plywood into a tree and a blanket and pretended like it was a castle that no one could see. in reality it was totally unsafe and jeremy fell off at one point, nearly breaking his back. the treehouse was promptly taken down and now jeremy is afraid of heights!

✩ jeremy did break his leg though and michael felt so bad he promised to take good care of jeremy until his leg got better (and he did!)

✩ they would have sleepovers like every other night. the parents were a little exhausted but they couldn't say no when their boys looked so happy together

✩ jeremy would always find snakes and frogs and salamanders and he loved loved loved them it freaked michael out to no end

✩ on the weekends they wander off into the woods by their houses and create fantasy worlds together, like they pretend they're pirates, or knights, or whatever, usually one or both of them is the hero, and they'll return home with the biggest grins, mud covering their clothes, scratches up their legs and arms, and leaves stuck in their hair

✩ every since they first met they made a deal to always be friends and to always have each other's back, no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> yo also i post all of these @hammyhoe on tumblr (^;


End file.
